Icy Smiles
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: When left alone in his home, DJ is tempted to ring a certain devil. Birthday present for Fulltimereviewer


**Icy Smiles.**

**I am going on a writing spree tonight! First off is something that I have wanted to do and only just got around to finishing.**

**Yesterday on July 21****st**** was the birthday of Fulltimereviewer, she is a great person and is also the author of one of the sequels to my story 'When Goth's and CIT's collide', She asked me is it was ok if she continued the story and I agreed, and I am very glad I did!**

**So this is for you, Fulltimereviewer, a one-shot with your favourite couple, DJ and Heather.**

**I need to admit I did struggle with finding an idea for this, but I was listening to Chris Brown's 'With You' and it just came to me! So I hope you like it! Happy Birthday!**

* * *

DJ breathed out a loud sigh of relief, he was standing in the doorway of his home with several bags of food for his Mama, she had asked him to go out and buy several things for her, DJ being the good Mama's boy he was obeyed and left as fast as he could.

He came back now with several filled bags, he strolled into the kitchen and opened the bags up and begun storing them away for her, after that he left the kitchen and made his way up to his room.

He closed the door behind and sighed again, he couldn't help but think about a certain someone, a girl had been plagued on hiss mind for days now for some very odd reason, someone that DJ would never even think of until now.

While out, he had walked past a massive newspaper and magazine stand, something had caught his eye making him stop.

It was a gossip magazine, with none other on the page, Gwen and Heather fighting, the headline above this photo was talking about how they had been fighting because of their web show fights.

But what DJ had found very noticeable was heather, there was something about her, yes she didn't look at her best because she had Gwen on her clawing out her newly grown back hair, but still, there was something incredibly charming about her.

He had tried to push this thought to the back of his mind, but the slightest thought that was related to her seemed to trigger so much off.

The magazine was explaining how Gwen and Heather were forced to go on the same TV show with each other; things hadn't gone to plan because the two started pulling each others hair out on live TV.

For some reason DJ wanted to side with Heather…

Oddly enough, he also missed her, he seemed to get on really well with her when they were doing Total Drama Action, it was just a shame it had to end without him getting to know her better.

Then what was stopping him? DJ was now lying on his bed in his room, what was really stopping him from getting his phone and calling Heather? Nothing!

Well except the fact that she might not pick up her phone or not remember him…

But DJ didn't need to think about that, he grabbed his phone and dialled Heather's number, but didn't press call, instead he froze looking at the phone.

Because deep down, DJ was terrified of talking to her.

He couldn't call her, what would he say, 'Hi I thought of you and thought to ring you?' No that made him sound like a stalker!

DJ's face crumpled and he quickly put his phone back down on the table, he wanted to take a quick sleep, but Heather filled his mind, why was she on his mind? Out of everyone in the world…why her?

Hours passed, soon it was nearing midnight and DJ still hadn't fallen asleep, he stared up at his ceiling just thinking about that sly fox that was Heather.

Why couldn't he talk to her like the other guys could talk to girls? Geoff was as smooth talking as anything, that's how he won Bridgette, Duncan was just dirty and could win any girl over with the right moves, why wasn't he like them?

DJ frowned, he just had to get over this fear and be a man, he was going to talk to her.

He grabbed his phone and dialled her number again, but this time he pressed call and waited…

The familiar sound of a dial tone filled his ears and after a few beats it answered…

"Hello?"

DJ froze again, his mouth was open but no words came out, 'speak!' He begged himself, but still nothing.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"DJ" He quickly said before she hung up, "Sorry, my phone wasn't working I couldn't hear anything".

"Oh…right" Heather mumbled, "So what do you want?"

What did he want? DJ wasn't sure, he racked his brains to think but nothing came into his mind.

"I just…wanted to see how you were" he replied.

"Right…you called me at midnight to see how I was?" Heather questioned.

"Yes well…" DJ fell silent again, trying to think of something to say again, "I was just doing the rounds, you know ringing everyone up to see how everyone's doing".

"I see" Heather said.

"So how are you? I saw a picture of you on a magazine today, something about fighting Gwen on TV" DJ asked.

"Oh God _that_" Heather mumbled, "It's all that Goth Girl's fault, if she wasn't so annoying then none of this wouldn't of happened, the press has been on my tail about it, apparently the world hates me and thinks I'm evil".

"Are you upset about it?" DJ asked.

"Hell no!" Heather retorted.

DJ frowned to himself, there was something not right about this, if Heather wasn't bothered then why was she talking about it?

"You know not everyone hates you, you so have some friends right?" DJ said.

"Not really".

"Yeah you do" DJ said, "I'm here".

"What?" Heather asked.

"Well…I mean I don't hate you, I know you have a sweet side deep down, it just doesn't come out that often" DJ explained.

"You think?"

"I know" DJ said, "Don't let it get you down".

"But I'm-."

"Heather I know when someone's upset" DJ explained, "sticks and stones right?"

"Right" Heather mumbled.

"I guess I better go, it's getting kind of late" He said, "But I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

"Yeah" Heather replied softly, "DJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for that talk, it was nice" She muttered.

"It's good" DJ said softly, "Bye".

"Bye".

They both hung up, a rush went through DJ for finally talking to her in a friend way, he had to admit, that heart of ice she had might slowly be melting.

Heather however looked down at her phone in silence…and a small smile spread across her cold face, something that seemed to light it up in a new way.

* * *

**Fin.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, Fulltimereviewer, and I hope you had an amazing day! Happy Birthday again! **


End file.
